1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf accessory items and more particularly, to a weather resistant golf club cover that is mounted on the rear of a golf cart for protecting a golf bag and golf clubs from precipitation.
Typically, the rear compartment of a conventional golf cart is uncovered exposing the golf bag and clubs to moisture and rain during inclement weather. Since the golfer's game can be adversely affected if the grips of clubs become wet, it is preferable to protect the golf bag and clubs from exposure to the weather while on the golf course.
Weather proof enclosures for protecting golf bags and clubs while being transported on a golf cart are known in the prior art. An example of such a golf bag cover is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,967 to Chapman. This patent discloses a golf bag rain cover which forms an envelope that is open at the bottom edge thereof and is disposed around the golfer's bag and clubs when positioned in the rear compartment of a golf cart. Attachment means including quick-disconnect fasteners are provided for attachment to the frame work of the cart. However, this cover does not enclose the rear compartment of a golf cart nor does it prevent entry of rain therein.
Another example of such a device is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,037 to Held. This patent discloses a protective canopy attachment for a motorized golf cart having an uncovered rear compartment within which golf bags and clubs are positioned during use of the cart. The canopy assembly includes a plurality of brackets being mechanically connected to frame members attachable to the cart and a flexible cover section which is draped across portions of the brackets. However, such a canopy attachment requires numerous components which are interconnected by a plurality of fasteners which are difficult to install and expensive to manufacture.
Thus, the present invention provides a simple and inexpensive weather resistant cover for a golf bag and clubs that is attachable to the rear of a conventional golf cart for protecting the golf clubs from exposure to the weather-related precipitation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,967 to James W. Chapman discloses a golf bag rain cover in the form of an envelope that is open at a bottom edge thereof and has a closed top edge roof. Attachment means including quick-connect fasteners that are provided for attachment of the cover to the frame work of a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,037 to William T. Held discloses a protective canopy attachment for a motorized golf cart of a type having an uncovered rear compartment within which golf bags and clubs are positioned during use of the cart. The canopy assembly includes a plurality of brackets connected to frame members attachable to the cart and a flexible cover section which is draped across portions of the bracket to enclose the rear compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,941 to Victor Ross, Sr. et al. discloses a golf cart drop curtain device to protect golf bags being transported within a golf cart. The curtain device extends from the golf cart roof downwardly over the golf bags and is removably secured thereto for ease of access during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,235 to Timothy B. Seymour, et al. discloses weatherproof flexible enclosure with 360 degree visibility constructed to completely surround the roof and sides of most motorized golf carts for protection of the golf cart passengers and the rear club compartment during inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,275 to William Ridge discloses a protective golf cart cover that extends about the roof and sides of a conventional motorized golf cart for protecting the occupants and golf clubs therein during inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,694 to Curtis E. Gerber discloses a golf cart enclosure for removable installation about a golf cart or similar vehicle to protect the occupant thereof from precipitation. The enclosure comprises a roof panel having a configuration corresponding to the roof structure of the golf cart and front, rear and side panels suspended therefrom about the periphery of the golf cart to completely enclose the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,536 to Marion T. Mills discloses a weather shield for golf carts that encloses both the passenger and club compartments to protect the same against inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,553 to Charles W. Churchill et al. discloses a golf car rain coat including a pair of flexible transparent plastic curtains supported by a channel guide member disposed on each side of the cart wherein each curtain may be compressed into a bundle into one side of the cart when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,881 to Wayne R. Spencer, et al., discloses a portable golf cart cover which is made of a lightweight flexible material that may be folded to a compact size for storage in a golf club bag. The cover requires a minimal number of attachment means thereby enabling easy access to the cabin and golf club compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,481 to William M. Strange is considered of general interest in that it discloses a golf cart club rack adapted for attachment within the rear compartment of a motorized golf cart including a foldable transparent cover which provides rain protection to protect the golf bag and clubs carried therein.